House Shopping
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Jun Pyo goes house shopping for Jan Di and her Family...


**_A/N: WARNING! VERY OOC! Enjoy!_**

* * *

After sleeping at Jan Di's house Gu Jun Pyo decided that Jan Di and her family need a bigger, better, more expensive, sexier; a much more luscious house.

So he took it upon himself and the rest of the F4 to go house shopping!

**First House**

"It's too small!" Jun Pyo cried while falling to his knees and clenching his fists in anger.

Ji Hoo pulled a baseball bat out of nowhere and then he hit Woo Bin with it! "SHUT UP!" Ji Hoo exclaimed.

"**YO YO YO MAH MAN! WUT WAZ DAT FO'?!**" Woo Bin screamed while hitting the floor but bouncing right back up and headbutting Yi Jung.

Yi Jung then kicked Jun Pyo in the back of the head! [Slow mo' camera] Jun Pyo hits the floor and drool slings out of his mouth and onto Ji Hoo's shoes [End slow mo' camera]. "**YO' BLOCKHEAD! WAT WAZ DAT FO'?**" Ji Hoo screamed as he fell on his knees and began to cry.

"**YO YO YO MAH MAAAN! I CAN ONLY TALK GANGSTA!**" Woo Bin yelled as he hit himself with a watermelon.

Then all of a sudden, they hear a phone ring, from Yi Jung's pocket! "HELLO?" Yi Jung screams into the phone while standing perfectly still.

"HELLO? BABE? IS DAT YYOOUUU?!" Ga Eul's voice comes over the line.

"WUT DO YOU WANT?"

"I WANT TO EAT PORRIDGE, YO-BO!"

"DON"T YOU WORK AT A PORRIDGE SHOP, BAKA-NASAI?"

"DAEBAEK! WHY DIDN"T I THINK OF DAT?! WELL THEN, GOODBYE YI JUNG UNNIE!" Ga Eul hangs up before Yi Jung could even answer!

"**THAT YO-BO!**" Yi Jung exclaims as he throws his phone to the ground and starts stomping on it!

Jun Pyo then stands up and brushes himself off, "I don't think this house is for Jan Di oppa." Jun Pyo nonchalantly says as he walks out of the house and get into his racing car.

Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin hurry out of the house and they get into their racing cars, except Ji Hoo who got on his motorcycle, and they drive off; parade style.

**Second House**

When F4 arrive at the second house they see two people protesting the streets with signs saying 'WE WANT MOAR PAY AT DA PORRIDGE SHOP!'

Jun Pyo hurriedly jumped out of his car and started scolding the two people, "WHY ARE YOU TWO SUNBAES PROTESTING FOR? HUH? YOU TWO DWEEBS ARE OUT HERE WHILE YOU COULD BE IN YOUR PORRIDGE SHOP MAKING A FEW MEASLY BUCKS!"

"GU JUN PYO!" The one person yells while putting down their sign and taking a step forward.

"H-H-H-H-H-HOW DO YOU TWO DWEEBS KNOW MAH NAME?!" Jun Pyo yells while taking a step backwards.

"DON"T YOU RECONIZE MEH? YOUR GF? GEUM JAN DI?" Jan Di screams while twiching uncontrollably.

"D-D-D-DRY CLEANER?" Jun Pyo says in a very shocked tone while furiously blinking his eyes.

Jan Di screams while jumping up in the air then kicking Jun Pyo in the face! Jun Pyo hits the groud, stunned, embarrassed, and completely disrespected!

"**YO YO YO MAH MAAAAANNN! I MEAN, WOMAAAANN! HOW COULD YO' JUST KICK DA GREAT GU JUN PYO SUNBAE-NIM LIKE THAT?!**" Woo Bin screams as he picks up a pumpkin and holds it over his head. "**REMEMBER, YOU CAN"T MAKE A PUMPKIN A WATERMELON BY JUST PUTTING LINES ON IT!**" Woo Bin screams as he lets the pumpkin drop on his own head.

Woo Bin fell to the groud, knocked out cold.

Then the other person, Ga Eul steps forward to Jun Pyo, who, still is laying on the ground except he is crying now. "DAT"S RIGHT LOSAH! CWRY! CRY MOAR!11!1" Ga Eul laughs evilly as lightning shoots across the sky and black clouds roll in.

"**HEY! YO-BO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE EATING PORRIDGE AT YOUR STUPID PORRIDGE SHOP!**" Yi Jung screams while pointing his finger at Ga Eul; then he also starts to laugh evilly.

Then, Woo Bin, the one man army punches Ji Hoo in the face! "**YO YO YO! WUT WAZ DAT FO'?!**" Ji Hoo screams as he falls onto Jun Pyo's carcass.

"**YO YO YO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YO DAT I CAN ONLY TACK GANGSTA!" **Woo Bin exclaims.

Ji Hoo growls, "WEN DID YO EVAH WAK BAK UP?"

Woo Bin smirks, "**DAT'S CUZ I"M A LIGHT SLEEPAH!**" Then Woo Bin bursts out laughing hysterically.

Jun Pyo slowly stands back up, "Jan Di, w-w-will you forgive me? Da great Gu Jun Pyo sunbae-nim?"

"Hmmm.." Jan Di exhales.

"Please..." Tears fill Jun Pyo's eyes. "Senpai..."

"OKAY!" Jan Di screams as she hugs Jun Pyo.

**Third House**

"I HERD DIS HOUSE IZ BEING SOLD BYE IT"S PREVIOUS OWNAH!" Jun Pyo screams in Jan Di's ear whom was sitting in the front passenger seat.

All of F4 parks on the side walk and get out of their cars. "**YO YO YO! MAAAN I GOT A WEIRD FEELIN MAAAN!**" Woo Bin screamed then he started to uncontrollably vomit on the lawn.

A disgusted expression consumes Jan Di's face, "**DAMN SON! LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT DA FLU!**"

Woo Bin looks up still puking. "**YO YO YO!**" Was all Woo Bin could say before he passed out.

The rest of F4 including Jan Di and Ga Eul looked down at the pitiful sight of Woo Bin; Sprawled out facedown on someone's lawn.

Then three loud voices shriek through the air, "WUT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?"

"OH... MY... GOD..."

"HO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ga Eul, Yi Jung, and Ji Hoo all spin around at the sound of the three voices, "It can't be.." Jan Di says while holding her hands to her face.

"No way!" Ga Eul exclaims while holding onto Jun Pyo.

"GET OFF OF THE GREAT JUN PYO SUNBAE-NIM!" Jun Pyo screams as he swats Ga Eul away.

"Impossible..." Ji Hoo says in an out of breath tone.

"Am I dreamin'?" Yi Jung says while squinting his eyes.

"LET US INTRODUCE OURSELVES! I AM GINGAH!"

"SUNNY!"

"MIRANDA!"

The trio then get into their poses.

"I THINK WE KNOW WHO DA HELL YOU ARE! COWARDS!" Jan Di screams while pointing her index finger at them.

"LETZ GUUU!" Jun Pyo screams as he slaps Jan Di's shoulder.

Then they all ride off into the sunset. "**MURICA!**" Jun Pyo yells.

* * *

_**THE END!**_


End file.
